homosexvsthebiblefandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Leviticus 18/@comment-5120622-20120521043834
There is "much" I could say about Lev 18:22; 20:13 that without a great deal of theological mumbo-jumbo could CLEARLY explain not only "how" traditionalist have gotten these verses wrong, but "why" as well using scriptural "details". I wrote a ten page booklet on it. But for now, suffice it to say that if (the CHALLENGE to all the traditionalist) you can tell me WHY a GOD who by HIS own words declares that HE changes NOT, would allow HIS personal "friend" (and established Patriarch of Hebrews, Israelites, Jews, Christian-traditionalist, and even Moslems alike) who's bosom Lazareth died and went to in Jesus' parable,...to live the "abominable (toevah) "life-style" surely worthy of death "immoral heterosexual practice" of lying with his own sister? Ye Hypocrites! do ye not "understand" that the same GOD that gave us Lev 18:22 gave us Lev 18:9 and called them BOTH "abominations" Lev 18:25 AND HE changeth NOT....so HE could not have "at one times past" went from "blessing" it, to cursing the EXACT SAME behavior. Challenge: If ye condemn NOT Abraham for Lev 18:9 why do you condemn your neighbor for Lev 18:22? You know why Master Jesus posed similar challenging riddles to the Pharisees? Because HE already knew that the answer and way out ONLY lies in an embrace of the TRUTH about the doctrine and their (Pharisees) "natural" leavened hearts would NEVER let them go there now would it? Likewise it is with the Christian-traditionalist modern Pharisee nature...So see if all of your wise-men theology can help you with that one. Ye Pharisaic-Talmudic rabbis who love validating your position by quoting each other: This one says this and that one says that. My arguments are given me by the Holy Spirit rendering you mumbo-jumbo complex ideas "useless" to answer the simplest, meekest, and humblest of challenge questions. And there are MANY more where that came from; concerning silencing the false doctrine against GOD's homosex-natured humanity ye narcissistic self-idolatrous pagan-heterosexual-deity worshipping Pharisees seek to inflict on thy neighbor...and will not lift with one of your little fingers (the smallest of thy will).. Other QUICK examples: Traditionalist ADD "mankind" "womankind" "as with" and "it" to the Lev 18:22. They also ADD "If" "also" "mankind" "womankind" "as he lieth with" in Lev 20:13. ALL ARE NOT uttered by GOD in the Hebrew Bible text but in practically EVERY "Translation" of it....hummmm!!! Isn't THAT adding imorality SIN enough to tell you that you need to stop using it to support your position and RE-EVALUATE the verses? But the Traditionalist perpetuate satan's handiwork of lies everytime you quote it to homosex peoples ALL a WICKET SIN as GOD forbids such "private interpretive" additions as HE does ANY additions at all. But the Traditionalist doesn’t stop there...ohhhh nooooo, they TAKE AWAY too...completely IGNORING mishkavey in Leviticus 18:22 and do a half-hearted job of correcting the deliberate error in Lev 20:13 where "the plurality of the word" is "also" ignored. WHY? because they ONLY way to understand what GOD is REALLY saying in those verses is to use other scripture (i.e as dictionary) AND the Holy Spirit as witnesses and NOT the "carnal emotions" (used by GOD and nature to promote OGL-breeding) of homophobia around and natural since breeding began. The "natural" copulating-breeding man thus CANNOT "understand" these verses for they are "spiritually" discerned---oh yea, even as that too is written!!! :). There is "much" I could say about Lev 18:22; 20:13 that without a great deal of theological mumbo-jumbo could CLEARLY explain not only "how" traditionalist have gotten these verses wrong, but "why" as well using scriptural "details". I wrote a ten page booklet on it. But for now, suffice it to say that if (the CHALLENGE to all the traditionalist) you can tell me WHY a GOD who by HIS own words declares that HE changes NOT, would allow HIS personal "friend" (and established Patriarch of Hebrews, Israelites, Jews, Christian-traditionalist, and even Moslems alike) who's bosom Lazareth died and went to in heaven in Jesus' parable,...to live the "abominable (toevah) "life-style" surely worthy of death "immoral heterosexual practice" of lying with his own sister? Ye Hypocrites! do ye not "understand" that the same GOD that gave us Lev 18:22 gave us Lev 18:9 and called them BOTH "abominations" Lev 18:25 AND HE changeth NOT....so HE could not have "at one times past" went from "blessing" it, to cursing the EXACT SAME behavior. Challenge: If ye condemn NOT Abraham for Lev 18:9 why do you condemn your neighbor for Lev 18:22? You know why Master Jesus posed similar challenging riddles to the Pharisees? Because HE already knew that the answer and way out ONLY lies in an embrace of the TRUTH about the doctrine and their (Pharisees) "natural" leavened hearts would NEVER let them go there now would it? Likewise it is with the Christian-traditionalist modern Pharisee nature...So see if all of your wise-men theology can help you with that one. Ye Pharisaic-Talmudic rabbis who love validating your position by quoting each other: This one says this and that one says that. My arguments are given me by the Holy Spirit rendering you mumbo-jumbo complex ideas "useless" to answer the simplest, meekest, and humblest of challenge questions. And there are MANY more where that came from; concerning silencing the false doctrine against GOD's homosex-natured humanity ye narcissistic self-idolatrous pagan-heterosexual-deity worshipping Pharisees seek to inflict on thy neighbor...and will not lift with one of your little fingers (the smallest of thy will).. Other QUICK examples: Traditionalist ADD "mankind" "womankind" "as with" and "it" to the Lev 18:22. They also ADD "If" "also" "mankind" "womankind" "as he lieth with" in Lev 20:13. ALL ARE NOT uttered by GOD in the Hebrew Bible text but in practically EVERY "Translation" of it....hummmm!!! ALL a WICKET SIN as GOD forbids such "private interpretive" additions as HE does ANY additions to HIS WORD. But the Traditionalist doesn’t stop there...ohhhh nooooo, they completely IGNORE mishkavey in Leviticus 18:22 and do a half-hearted job of correcting the error in Lev 20:13 where the plurality of the word is also ignored. WHY because they ONLY way to understand what GOD is REALLY saying in those verses is to use other scripture AND the Holy Spirit as witnesses and NOT the carnal emotions (used by GOD and nature to promote OGL-breeding) of homophobia around and natural since breeding began. The "natural" man thus CANNOT "understand" these verses for they are "spiritually" discerned---oh yea, even as that too is written!!! :). And, I say unto you again, If ye had known what this meaneth "I will have mercy (for the needs of the same-gender love and affectionate) and NOT sacrific (for them to go without as atonement) YE would NOT have condemned (every chance ye get) THE GUILT''LESS'' ("practicing" homosexual peoples)...O YE of the Pharisaic spirit.(Se-LOL)